Attack of the 50 Foot Sister
|image= |season=2 |production= |broadcast=51 |story=Bill Motz Bob Roth |writer= |storyboards= |ws=Jon Colton Barry Piero Piluso |directed=Zac Moncrief |us=May 1, 2009 |international= |xd=February 21, 2009 |toon= }} Phineas and Ferb help Baljeet with his Festival entry while Candace aspires to be the next Flawless Girl. Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans to cover the Festival with the "worst smell in the history of mankind". Episode Summary Candace and Stacy are watching television in Candace's room. Stacy reads from a Flawless Girl magazine that the Flawless Girl founder, Blanca Dechan, will be at the Midsummer's Festival later on today to search for the next Flawless Girl. Candace feels confident that she might have a shot at being the next Flawless Girl, so she decides to head to the festival and try out for herself. Outside in their backyard, get a signal from Baljeet. He asks them to help him grow his shrunken watermelon at the Midsummer's Festival since they helped him build his portal to Mars. Phineas agrees to help him and tells Ferb that they're going to the festival. Perry enters his lair through a koi pond along with three other fish, which Major Monogram transforms into secret agents. He tells Perry to go see Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb meet Baljeet at the Midsummer's Festival. Ferb takes out his chemistry set and Phineas and Ferb create a growth elixir to help grow Baljeet's watermelon. Candace arrives at the festival and meets P. P. Otter, but tells him that she doesn't need his help. She heads off to the Flawless Girl booth, where Blanca sits. Blanca tells Candace to stand over by a measuring post and tells her that she is two inches too short to be the next Flawless Girl. Candace walks away with her new Flawless Girl products and sees Phineas and Ferb with their growth elixir. She pours some on herself and it makes her taller by two inches. Candace runs back to the Flawless Girl booth and is told that she is in the running to be the next Flawless Girl. Baljeet's watermelon grows to be the biggest watermelon at the festival. At the same time it grew, Candace grows 50 feet tall, almost 10 times her original height (5" 8" * 10 = 50). She runs into a tent and asks Phineas to make a shrinking antidote. Phineas tells her that they'll get right on it. P.P. Otter walks over and gives Candace his phone number. He walks away and Candace begins to cry, saying that she will never be a Flawless Girl. She decides to go to P.P. Otter. Perry enters Doofenshmirtz's building. Doofenshmirtz traps him in a baby toy, telling him about the baby shower he went to the other day. He says that he has created a device that will cover the entire Tri-state area with the smell of dirty diapers. P.P. Otter tells Candace to climb a skyscraper carrying him dressed in a gorilla suit. Candace climbs the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building. Inside, Doofenshmirtz shows Perry his Smell-inator. When Candace reaches the top of the building, Blanca spots her and realizes that Candace is the next Flawless Girl. She says that girls will never be able to live up to Candace's expectations, and P.P. Otter argues with her. However, Candace realizes that both of them make money off of people to make people feel worse about themselves. She leaves Blanca and P.P. Otter on top of the building and climbs down. Candace leaves her growth elixir on top of the building and Blanca grabs it. However, when P.P. Otter wrestles it out of her hands, it falls into place of Doofenshmirtz's invention, replacing the flask that smells like dirty diapers with the growth elixir. Right when Candace is about to show her mom that she has grown 50 feet tall, Doofenshmirtz activates the invention, causing the entire universe to grow bigger, making it look like nothing ever happened. Making the watermelon the same size a regular watermelon. And because of this he loses and goes to put up the shame curtains. Songs *Flawless Girl Running Gags The "Too Short" Line Blanca: Aren't you a little short to be the next Flawless Girl? Candace: Uh... Blanca: Yes. Yes you are. Ferb's Line *(Referring to the shrunken watermelon) "Well, either that or everything else in entire universe just got bigger." Whatcha doin'? *None... Perry entrance to lair *Entrance is offscrene but he enters through neighbors' koi pond. Memorable Quotes Background Information * 51st episode produced, broadcast as the 49th episode on Disney XD and Disney Channel US. First broadcast on February 21, 2009 on Disney XD, and premiered on May 1, 2009 on Disney Channel US. *This episode occurs "days ago", after the Portal to Mars was built. (Unfair Science Fair and Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)) *Three new agents appear in this episode, which are all fish. They are given hats and made agents to avoid a lawsuit. *This is the first time the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated jingle singers appear and in a probably recording studio located in the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. *Candace is 5' 8". *Assuming that Candace grew to exactly 50 feet tall as a result of exposure to the growth elixer, she became 8.824 times as tall as she was when the day began. Likewise, the Earth and the rest of the objects in the universe are now also 8.824 times larger than they were. *Goof: Linda Flynn has a see-through neck the second time she appears when she is talking on the phone with Candace. * Episode description from a 2009 Disney XD Phineas and Ferb press release: Phineas and Ferb press release: http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020209.html ::When Baljeet enters a vegetable growing contest at the local fair, Phineas and Ferb create the PhineasandFerbalizer to speed up the growing process. Meanwhile, Candace is attempting to make her way in the modeling business, but is told she's too short. Phineas and Ferb use their newest invention to help her grow, but she doesn't stop growing. * Technically When Dr. Doofemshmertz puts the growth elixir into the smellanator. The Universe should've grown slightly and then after an unknown period of time grow to 10 times its originally mass. Instead it grows entirely at once Continuity *Phineas asks Ferb to get out his chemistry set he got from Bastille Day. Ferb also received a camera on Bastille Day in The Lake Nose Monster. Allusions *'Batman': When Baljeet calls Phineas and Ferb on their holographic device, Phineas exclaims "It's the Baljeet Signal!", a reference to Batman. *'Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope:' Baljeet says "Help me, Phineas and Ferb! You are my only hope!", a near copy of Princess Leia's plea to General Kenobi. Baljeet also uses a hologram, and even mirror's Leia's actions at the end (looking over his shoulder and kneeling down to turn off the recorder). *The title is a parody of the 1950' sci-fi cult film "Attack of the 50 Foot Woman". *'King Kong': When Candace grows to be 50 feet tall, she climbs the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, holding P.P. Otter, who is wearing a gorilla suit. In his own words, this is a "reversal of a familiar theme". *'Beakman's World': When Phineas & Ferb are making the potion, Phineas says "Bada-Beem, Bada-Boom"(catchphrase of Beakman). Gallery File:BaljeetHologram.jpg|"Help me, Phineas and Ferb; you're my only hope." Image:FerbsChemistrySet.png|Ferb with his chemistry set. Image:PandFElixir.jpg|Phineas and Ferb with their growth elixir. Image:ShrunkenWatermelon.jpg|"What is that, a cantelope?" Image:CandaceOnBuilding.jpg|Candace holding P.P.Otter on top of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Patel *April Winchell as Blanca Dechan *Kevin Michael Richardson as P.P Otter References